


Distractions

by AmryMLeighton



Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [4]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Distractions, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, I can be fluffy, I don't blame him, Kissing, Logan can't sit still, Logan damnit let Keegan do his job, Logan is very distracting, M/M, More Fluff, Writing Prompt, but I can do that too, got this from cheesyotpprompts on tumblr, it's not always hardcore smut, not sure what else to add, otp prompt, scouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmryMLeighton/pseuds/AmryMLeighton
Summary: "Stop distracting me.""Will you just give me one kiss? I promise I'll be good after that.""...Fine."In which Logan is very distracting and needs to be shut up.
Relationships: Keegan P. Russ/Logan Walker
Series: KeeganxLogan One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeaCup42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeaCup42/gifts).



> Idk, more fluff, enjoy! 
> 
> I got this prompt off of cheesyotpprompts on tumblr. 
> 
> Also I gift this to TinyTeaCup42, as you deserve some softness in your life, especially after all the smut I've written that you have read. Please enjoy the cute.

* * *

Logan sat off to the side of Keegan, occasionally raising his binoculars to his eyes and taking notes.

Keegan lay prone a few feet away, adjusting his scope every so often, the only movement from the man.

"I don't know how you can stay so still." Logan mutters, adjusting his binoculars.

Keegan hums. Without looking over, he clears his throat. "I'm not a hyper little puppy. I can control myself. You have to in this line of work."

Logan stares at the man for a few minutes, pretending he doesn't keep glancing at Keegan's ass.

"Are you calling me a puppy?"

Keegan doesn't respond.

"You know that makes you an old dog, right?"

Keegan responds with a head shake.

"Oh, silent treatment now, okay." Logan reaches into his pack, retrieving a granola bar.

"Logan."

"Hmm?"

"Tell me you are not eating while we're on mission."

Logan shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, I'm not." He takes a bite, sighing softly. "Besides, it's not _technically_ a mission. We're scouting the area." 

Keegan holds in a grunt, instead adjusting his scope once more. "A mission is a mission, kid."

Logan nods, setting the bar back in his bag before taking up his binoculars again.

For a while it's quiet, Keegan jots down possible points of entry and ex-fil in the building across from them. He makes small doodles to help explain the whole thing to Elias.

Logan eyes him, enjoying the way Keegan's hair dangles around his ears and sticks to his forehead.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

Keegan looks over, running his eyes over his face. "Stop staring and get back to scouting."

Red covers Logan's neck and cheeks, and he lets out an odd squeak, returning to his binoculars.

Keegan looks away, smirking slightly and letting out a quiet chuckle.

Logan enjoys the small laugh, smiles himself when he hears it.

"Keegan?"

A heavy sigh has Logan looking over.

"What is it now, kid?"

"I can't tell if that shadow in the fifth floor entryway is a person or just something else."

Keegan adjusts his rifle, looking for the shadow.

"I see it." He makes a few more adjustments, his eyes never leaving the scope. "That's not a person, looks like it could be a broken door. Keep an eye on it, I could be wrong." He writes something else on the pad.

Twenty minutes go by, and finally Logan decides that maybe it's not a person. _Nobody can stay still for that long._ He glances over at Keegan. _Maybe_.

Time continues on, Logan and Keegan still searching while waiting for orders to return home.

While Keegan is writing something else down, Logan groans.

"I've been laying in my stomach for an hour. I'm sorry for complaining, I'm just confused. How do you do it?" He's crawled beside Keegan now, smiling when the sniper closes his eyes.

"Logan.."

"Yes, sir?"

He looks over, a wide grin on Logan's handsome face.

"Stop distracting me, okay? We need to focus. We're almost done here."

Logan pouts. "That's not very motivational."

Keegan growls something and rolls his eyes. "What would be more motivational, your majesty?"

Logan snorts, covering his mouth at the clear frustration in Keegan's eyes.

"Maybe..." He looks away, wondering if he really should ask this. He could get killed after all, and Keegan probably knows how to make it look like an accident, or as if he didn't do it. "A kiss. Just one kiss, and I promise, I swear to my mother I will leave you alone." His eyes almost have a pleading look to them.

Keegan can't deny it, it's not the first time he's thought of ways to shut the kid up. Logan's great, he's intelligent and funny, a usually pretty sweet guy, but he can be a serious pain in the ass.

Keegan looks through his scope again. "Just.. one?"

Logan hums.

He pulls away from his rifle, and looks at Logan. "Fine."

Logan grins excitedly, about to say something when Keegan presses his lips to Logan's.

It's a slow, gentle kiss, everytime Logan tries to do anything with it Keegan starts to pull away, earning protesting grunts from the younger man.

He reaches his hand up, brushing his knuckles along Logan's cheek and dragging them along his jaw.

When he pulls away, Logan tries to follow.

"One kiss, you said. That was the deal." Keegan returns to his rifle, smirking slightly. _He tasted like honey and bagel_ s. He licks his lips, sighing softly.

Logan crawls back over to his binoculars, a frown on his face.

_Perhaps I should've asked for five._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write so much fluff, perhaps I've gone soft. 
> 
> Haha! Sike! Don't worry! Smut will never not be written by me. 
> 
> I need to stop now XD


End file.
